<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всё, что хочешь, Юр... by Azaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934660">Всё, что хочешь, Юр...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru'>Azaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В руках у Юры были здоровенные кокосы, аж пять штук. Последний он придерживал подбородком, чтобы тот не грохнулся на пол. Отабек приподнял брови, заценил картину перед собой, и уголки его губ слегка дрогнули...</p><p>Безобидные заскоки Юры и заботливый Отабек.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всё, что хочешь, Юр...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вот ты где, а я тебя потерял, — сказал Отабек, подходя сзади. — Ты куда унёсся?</p><p>Куда унёсся, блин. Юре стало стыдно. Друг выкроил время между тренировками и соревнованиями, прилетел к нему в гости всего на два дня, а он кидает его посреди супермаркета. Надолго, видимо, кидает, раз голос Отабека звучит чуть напряжённо. Другой бы и не заметил, но Юра знаток тихих полутонов и эмоциональных переходов Алтына.</p><p>— Юр? — его тронули за плечо, и, вздохнув, пришлось повернуться.</p><p>В руках у Юры были здоровенные кокосы, аж пять штук. Последний он придерживал подбородком, чтобы тот не грохнулся на пол. Отабек приподнял брови, заценил картину перед собой, и уголки его губ слегка дрогнули.</p><p>— Только вот не надо ржать, — предупредил Юра и нахмурился для верности.</p><p>— Даже не думал, — хмыкнул Отабек примирительно и спросил: — А это зачем? Мы вроде зашли просто к чаю чего-нибудь купить.</p><p>— Зашли, — подтвердил Юра, косясь на корзинку в его руках. Точнее на её содержимое. Малиновый зефир (это Бека любитель), пирожные «картошка» (это уже для Юры), два шоколадных пудинга (тут во вкусах сошлись). Мда, они с Отабеком бессовестно нарушали режим каждый раз, когда встречались (праздник же, ну!), и поглощали вредности. В пределах разумного, конечно, хотя если Лилия узнает, то прибьет. Но кто ей скажет? Хехе. — Я увидел их и не смог пройти мимо.</p><p>— Кокосы, Юр? — кашлянул Отабек, смотря на него смеющимися глазами.</p><p>— Ну да, — он упрямо подул на чёлку, что лезла в глаза. — Гляди, какие большие, не пустые главное. Я проверил. Водичка плещется в каждом! Это значит, что свежие, не знал? Можно сделать молоко кокосовое самим. Ты ж его любишь, Бека. Любишь? — Отабек мог сказать: «Давай просто купим пачку молока, к чему такие трудности?», но не сказал, а просто кивнул, поэтому Юра быстро затараторил дальше: — Вот. А ещё останется жмых, ну стружка кокосовая, и мы можем из неё наебенить конфеты «Раффаэлло» домашние. Давай, Бека? Ничего сложного, наоборот прикольно. Я на ютубе видел…</p><p>И это «я на ютубе видел» объяснило другу всё. Отабек читал умные книжки, а вот Юра смотрел рандомные видосики на ютубчике. В основном перед сном. Они его не столько развлекали, сколько успокаивали, отвлекая от напряженной рутины. Помогали переключить кипящий мозг после тренировок на более мирный лад, и, как итог, Юра мог спокойно уснуть. В начале их дружбы признаваться в этом идеальному Алтыну было стыдно. Думалось, его способ расслабляться засмеют, но Отабек, как всегда, поддержал, сказав проникновенно: «Главное, что помогает, Юр». Плисецкий тогда улыбку не мог стереть со своего лица ещё неделю, вспоминая то тёплый взгляд, то интонацию…</p><p>Но, как и любое другое лекарство, ютубчик имел побочку. Иногда Юру захватывала та или иная идея с интернетных просторов и не отпускала, пока он не применял какой-нибудь лайфхак или рецепт на деле. Почему сейчас именно кокосы запали ему в голову, вопрос открытый, но если туда что-то западало, бороться было бесполезно… И Отабек был осведомлен в этом лучше остальных. Поэтому сначала друг посмотрел на кокосы в его руках, потом внимательно на самого Юру, замершего, будто в ожидании приговора. Задержал взгляд на его ноге, нервно постукивающей носком леопардового кеда по плитке магазинного пола. Наконец Алтын кивнул.</p><p>— Ладно. Молоко, «Раффаэлло». Всё, что хочешь, Юр.</p><p>Плисецкий просиял и понёсся на кассу, уже там вспоминая, что для самих раффаэллок ничего не купил: «Бля, Бека, прибамбасы-то забыл! Там же сгущёнка нужна, миндаль-хуяль… Я быстро!», и ураганом сорвался обратно в недра магазинных полок, ощущая между лопаток всё тот же смеющийся, но такой уютный взгляд Алтына…</p><p>Дома сначала поужинали и попили чаю с вредностями. Потрепались о всякой ерунде. Затем Юра поднялся из-за стола, хлопнул в ладоши и сказал весомо: «Начнём!», Отабек отсалютовал и в шутку брякнул что-то наподобие: «Да, мой капитан!». Обменявшись глупыми улыбками, они взялись за дело. Пока Отабек мыл кокосы под краном, Юра, высунув язык, носился туда-сюда по кухне, бренчал шкафчиками и искал то подходящую кастрюлю, то блендер, то марлю…</p><p>— Как их открыть? — спросил Отабек.</p><p>— Щас покажу.</p><p>Юра достал телефон и врубил парочку видео. В основном, все разбивали кокос молотком, но Юра особенно восторженно ахал на том видео, где мужик со всей дури ебашил по кокосу огромным мачете. Отабек восторга не разделил.</p><p>— Только не говори, что у тебя и мачете есть.</p><p>— Нету, конечно. Зачем оно мне? Моё оружие - это коньки.</p><p>Отабек довольно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Обычного молотка тоже нет, кстати, — добавил Юра. — Но есть тот, которым мясо отбивают. Гошан как-то забыл…</p><p>Отабек стрельнул в него нечитаемым взглядом.</p><p>— Это когда, Юр?</p><p>Юра дёрнул подбородком.</p><p>— Ну, помнишь, на новый год ты не смог вырваться ко мне, а я к тебе. Вот тогда припёрлись Милка с Гошей, развели тут бурную деятельность. Еле выкинул их на следующий день, задолбали!</p><p>На самом деле, Юре тогда было норм, всё-таки лучше с Милкой и Гошей, чем одному новый год встречать. Конечно, с Бекой и дедушкой было бы в сто раз круче, но не срослось…</p><p>Отабек кивнул, мол, помню такое, и снова сосредоточился на видео.</p><p>— Так, я понял принцип, неси нож и молоток этот Гошин.</p><p>Юра притащил нужное, и общими усилиями они сначала продырявили все пять кокосов там, где у орехов находились «глаза и рот», слили водичку в заранее приготовленную миску. Попробовали на вкус, но особо не впечатлились. То кисло, то приторно. Далее нужно было разбить сами кокосы и добраться до мякоти. Отабек потянулся к молотку, но Юра его опередил. Схватил и помахал тем в воздухе.</p><p>— Ха, я первый!</p><p>— Не поранься только, — сказал Алтын.</p><p>Юра свирепо раздул ноздри:</p><p>— Маленький я что ли?! Вот чего ты вечно начинаешь, Бек?</p><p>— Ты взрослый и сильный, — спокойно ответил Отабек. — Но я всё равно волнуюсь.</p><p>— Волнуется он… — промямлил Юра, чувствуя, как весь запал разбивается о чужой дзен. Пришлось быстро переключиться: — Подайте сюда кокос, ассистент!</p><p>Отабек на ассистента не обиделся, взял кухонное полотенце, сложил в несколько раз, подошёл ближе и вложил ему в ладонь, а поверх уже сам кокос. Юра вопросительно приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Так отдача в руку будет меньше, не отобьешь, — пояснил Алтын.</p><p>Юра закусил губу и ничего не ответил. Замахнулся молотком и, целясь в центр, вдарил по ореху со всей дури. Тот не раскололся, но шум напугал Пётю. Пушистым няшным комком она спрыгнула с подоконника и, недовольно мякнув, убежала в спальню.</p><p>— Прости! — крикнул Юра ей вслед. — Ты же не будешь мне теперь мстить?</p><p>Отабек улыбнулся на эти слова и чуть повернул кокос на его ладони. В видюхах все крутили орех в руке и били по центру, но из-за полотенца Юре было неудобно делать это самому, грубые волоски кокоса то и дело цеплялись за ткань. Личный «ассистент» выручал.</p><p>Ударить пришлось ещё шесть раз (и каждый раз, когда Юра замахивался и опускал молоток, Отабек переставал дышать, как будто и правда переживал, что он заедет себе по пальцам), чтобы орех наконец поддался и пошел трещиной. Вдарив седьмой раз, Юра расколол его на две части.</p><p>— Фух! — выдохнул он и плюхнувшись на стул отдал молоток Отабеку. — Остальные давай ты разбивай, а я буду мякоть отковыривать.</p><p>— Хорошо, Юр, — ответил Алтын максимально пресно, только вот лицо его стало таким довольным, что того гляди и лопнет. А ещё себе он не стал подкладывать полотенце, не боясь никакой отдачи. Юра фыркнул. Отабек поднял взгляд: — Что?</p><p>Я не такой хрупкий, как ты думаешь, Бека.</p><p>— Кокос будешь пробовать? — спросил Юра. Он как раз закончил отделять мякоть от скорлупы (Бека и тут занудствовал, прося быть осторожнее с ножом). Овощерезкой снял коричневую кожицу, ей же настругал пару тонких кусочков кокоса.</p><p>— Давай, — кивнул он.</p><p>У Отабека были заняты руки, и Юра, взяв кусочек мякоти, перегнулся через стол, поднося тот прямо к его рту. Алтын наклонился вперёд и, разомкнув губы, осторожно забрал кокос из его пальцев, слегка задевая те своим языком. Юра вздрогнул и отстранился. Уселся обратно, поёрзал на месте, схватил с разделочной доски кокос и тоже принялся жевать.</p><p>— Вкусно, — вынес вердикт.</p><p>— Вкусно, — согласился Отабек, поблёскивая своими тёмными глазами. — Может, из трёх кокосов сделаем чипсы, ну как та девушка в первом видео? Будешь хрумкать, они полезные. А из оставшихся двух молоко и конфеты?</p><p>Юра с энтузиазмом покивал головой, и Отабек вернулся к разбиванию кокосов. Юра достал телефон, снимая процесс на видео, и выложил немного в истории инстаграма. Не успел отложить телефон, как пришла реакция от Никифорова. Пасёт он его, что ли? «Юрочка, это что за изощрённая пытка для героя Казахстана?» написал Витя и следом ещё ржущих смайликов послал. Вот ведь старый вредный хрен, вечно всё настроение поганит! Юра покосился на Отабека. А вдруг для него это реально пытка застрять здесь с кокосами и… самим Юрой? И ведь не скажет ничего, вечно всем доволен типа, какую бы херню Юра не предложил.</p><p>— Бек…</p><p>— Мм?</p><p>— Хуёвый из меня друг?</p><p>Отабек замер, нахмурился, медленно отложил кокос с молотком на стол. Повернулся к нему.</p><p>— Юра, ты очень хороший друг, — сказал максимально серьёзно. — Самый лучший.</p><p>У Юры засосало под ложечкой.</p><p>— То есть тебя не напрягает вот это всё? — расплывчато спросил он, махнув рукой. — У тебя утром самолёт, а я тебя припахал с этими идиотскими кокосами…</p><p>Лицо Отабека разгладилось, когда он понял, что именно волновало Плисецкого.</p><p>— Нет, не напрягает. Ты спонтанный и…</p><p>— Стрёмный? — подсказал Юра.</p><p>— …и удивительный, — закончил Отабек. — На самом деле мне не принципиально, чем мы занимаемся, главное вместе. Я же к тебе прилетел, Юр. Прости, если ты подумал, что мне в тягость.</p><p>Юра покраснел. Блять, ну вот что он сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы в этой заслужить такого охренительного человека рядом? Наверное, как минимум спас страну, пожертвовав собой, раз теперь ему не зажали лучшего в мире друга. А Отабек именно таким и был. Самым самым.</p><p>— Бека, я это… — помялся Юра. — В общем хотел сказать… Круто, что ты у меня есть! Вот!</p><p>Отабек будто чуть расслабил плечи, посмотрел тепло:</p><p>— Я тоже, Юра. Очень счастлив.</p><p>Счастлив. Юра вспыхнул ещё ярче и, схватив ножик, с остервенением принялся отделять мякоть от скорлупы второго кокоса, но не рассчитал силу и проткнул скорлупу насквозь, втыкая кончик ножа себе в руку.</p><p>— Ай!</p><p>Отабек тут же подорвался с места, взял его за руку и потащил к раковине, включил кран, подставил ладонь под воду.</p><p>— Бек, это царапина, просто кровищи много.</p><p>Отабек уже открыл рот, но Юра его опередил.</p><p>— «Я же говорил быть осторожнее», — передразнил он интонацию друга. — Только ляпни так, и я тебя пну. Очень больно пну, Бек. Что-что, а ноги у меня сильные!</p><p>Отабек улыбнулся одним уголком рта.</p><p>— Я в курсе, Юр.</p><p>— То-то же, — Юра задрал подбородок.</p><p>Алтын выключил воду, прижал бумажное полотенце к его ладони, отнял и внимательно осмотрел.</p><p>— Ранка мелкая, но, похоже, глубокая. Сожми ладонь.</p><p>Юра вздохнул и сжал. Постарался не сильно морщиться, но, конечно, Отабек видел его насквозь.</p><p>— Больно?</p><p>— Неа, — соврал Юра и получил лёгкий щелчок по носу. — Ну, Бека!</p><p>— Сейчас промоем перекисью, залепим пластырем, и будешь сидеть на скамейке запасных.</p><p>— Ты ещё скорую вызови! — хохотнул Юра. — Бек, ну серьёзно!</p><p>— Я серьёзно, Юр, — сказал, как отрезал Отабек. — Больше никаких ножей и молотков на сегодня.</p><p>Юра ещё хотел повозникать, но было во взгляде Алтына что-то такое, из-за чего слова возражений не шли. В итоге он сдался и позволил поиграть Отабеку в доктора. А потом ему всё-таки доверили овощечистку, и Юра настругал чипсов, которые отправились сохнуть в духовку. Блендером орудовал уже сам Отабек, делая выжимку молока. Конфеты готовили общими усилиями, и когда, закончив эту возню, Юра взглянул на часы, то прифигел. На сон оставалось всего ничего.</p><p>— Блин, Бека…</p><p>— Ничего, Юр. Было весело. Выспаться я могу и в самолёте.</p><p>Юра сокрушенно покачал головой и отправил Алтына в душ первым. Сам по-быстрому прибрался на кухне и расправил диван. Отабек вернулся, растирая полотенцем мокрый ёжик волос и во всю зевая.</p><p>— Скорее ложись, — Юра откинул его одеяло и похлопал по простыне. — Я тоже схожу ополоснуться.</p><p>Отабек смачно зевнул, укладываясь:</p><p>— Хорошо, Юр.</p><p>Когда он вышел из душа, Отабек уже спал. Юра тихо забрался под своё одеяло, подполз поближе, ткнулся лбом в чужое теплое плечо и тихо выдохнул.</p><p>— Прости, Бека. Я еблан.</p><p>Отабек пошевелился, что-то бормоча, Плисецкому послышалось: «Юрочка»… ну или «Курочка», как вариант. Хехе.</p><p>Утром, которое наступило, как водится, внезапно, они с Отабеком напоминали двух зомби. Но раскачались довольно быстро.</p><p>— Ну нахуй эти кокосы! — виновато ворчал Юра, сидя на корточках и запихивая в рюкзак Отабека пакет с кокосовыми чипсами и коробку самодельных раффаэллок. — Слишком энергозатратно, а главное, времени сколько убили, Бека! Это только у других всё быстро и просто, а на деле не только не быстро, но ещё и срач на всю кухню… Лучше б купили всё! Да что б я ещё раз запарился с кокосами этими тупыми…</p><p>Отабек опустил руку и потрепал его по волосам. Юра умолк. Другого бы уже порвал за такой жест, но это же Бека. А Беке можно всё.</p><p>— Я уверен, если не кокосы, то ты придумаешь ещё что-нибудь, — сказал Отабек, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, чуть сжимая и тут же отпуская их с тихим вздохом.</p><p>— Придумаю! — буркнул Юра, застёгивая его рюкзак и поднимаясь на ноги. Потому, что ведь реально придумает. Кто бы сомневался.</p><p>Отабек внезапно рассмеялся. Зрелище настолько редкое, что нужно было насладиться им. И Юра, замерев, смотрел во все глаза. Любовался. И грелся, словно на солнышке. А потом пришло время прощаться, как всегда скомкано и неловко. Ни Юра, ни Отабек не умели делать этого нормально. Обнялись, как было у них заведено.</p><p>— Ну ты это… угощай там всех, не зря же пол ночи лепили эту хуйню кокосовую, — пробормотал Юра ему в грудь и отступил.</p><p>— Обязательно, Юр, — Отабек поднял рюкзак, накинул на плечо. Пристально посмотрел своими тёмными озёрами. Будто в душу глядел или пытался запомнить его до мельчайшей чёрточки и занести себе в подкорку мозга. Юра неловко почесал нос и отвёл взгляд. Да что ж такое-то? Каждый раз, как прощаться, в Алтыне будто что-то перемыкало, а у Юры начинали бегать мурашки по всему позвоночнику. — Ты тоже угощай, а то испортится, Юр. Много ведь наделали.</p><p>— Ага, — Юра переступил с ноги на ногу. — Напиши, как долетишь.</p><p>Отабек кивнул и молча вышел за дверь. Юра кое-как закрылся за ним, прошёл на ватных ногах в кухню и, облокотившись на подоконник, выглянул в окно. Такси уже стояло у подъезда. Отабек запретил провожать его в аэропорт, упёрся рогом: «На тренировку опоздаешь, Яков будет рвать и метать. В следующий раз обязательно проводишь, ладно, Юр?». На словах «следующий раз» Плисецкий сдался. Чёрт с тобой, герой Казахстана, убедил. В следующий раз провожу, как надо.</p><p>Подъездная дверь хлопнула, и Юра привстал на носочки. Показался Отабек, быстрым шагом направился к машине, открыл заднюю дверь, но, усаживаясь внутрь, вдруг замер и, задрав голову, нашел его окна. Юра помахал ему, не зная, видно или нет, высоко же. Алтын махнул в ответ, показал большой палец вверх. Увидел всё-таки, раз коронное продемонстрировал. Эх, Бека, два дня это катастрофически мало. Хотя и двух месяцев было бы мало, так с тобой хорошо…</p><p>Такси медленно выехало со двора, а Юра ещё какое-то время стоял, наблюдая за пустынной улицей и отслеживая внутри себя скребущее чувство потери. Настрочил Отабеку сообщение, но тут же стёр. Ну нафиг, зачем надоедать и позориться ещё больше.</p><p>Юра рассеяно погладил Пётю, которая снова валялась на подоконнике, и отошёл от окна. Уселся за стол, взял с тарелки конфету и, покрутив в пальцах, положил в рот. Перед глазами пролетели два дня, проведённых с Отабеком, словно он ел воспоминание. Их бесконечные разговоры, взгляды, смех. Хуй он теперь с кем поделится этими раффаэллками, они только его. Его и Беки.</p><p>Телефон пиликнул. Отабек прислал сообщение.</p><p>«Уже скучаю, Юр».</p><p>Чувствуя, как по груди разливается тепло, Юра быстро написал ответ, отправил и побежал собираться на тренировку. Сегодня он всех порвёт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>